


10 Years Too Long

by 23fayk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Parent John Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Teacher Dean Winchester, Writer Castiel (Supernatural), i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23fayk/pseuds/23fayk
Summary: It's been 10 years, but those green eyes are still his home, where he feels safe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Temporary Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	10 Years Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm a new writer just trying some stuff out and this probably sucks but enjoy anyways!

September 6, 2006

“Come on boys just one more picture and then I’ll let you be,” he heard Ellen say as Dean was trying to wrestle with Sam. The kid had grown a ton over the summer and was almost as tall as Dean himself, but he still had a few more inches. He let Sam go and wrapped one arm around Sam and the other around Jo and smiled for Ellen who was holding the camera. She took a bunch of them, and Dean was sure his face was going to break from all the smiling.

He still couldn’t really believe he made it to college and he was just so damn happy, but he was also sad he was moving away from his family. Even if they did live like 20 minutes away from KU, he still would miss waking up in his bed every morning. Bobby and Ellen told him he could still live at their house, but Dean needs to live on his own away from his family even if they’re still just around the corner. 

When Ellen finally had enough pictures, they started hauling his stuff up from the truck to where his dorm is. He couldn’t wait to meet his new roommate and he kept thinking, would he like them, would they like him, would he want to be their friend? The thoughts kept running through his head as he made his way to the room. 

Suddenly he was nervous to open the door. Doubts running through his head about how he didn’t belong here, and he was dumb compared to everyone here, but then he felt Ellen place her hand on his shoulder. Feeling a little more confident from the small gesture, he opened the door to see a boy on one of the beds laying on his back with his nose in a book. Naturally the boy looked up when he heard the noise of people entering. He set the book down and walked over to them, and when he looked at Dean, he swore this boy was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

When he finally gained his barings, he set the stuff he was carrying down to reach out his hand. “Hi my name is Dean, and I guess I’m your roommate,” he said in a slight daze. 

The boy smiled at him and stretched out his hand as well and Dean took it shaking it twice. “I’m Castiel, and yes I guess I am your roommate.” He said with a small smile. 

At that moment Dean was pretty sure he had already melted into the floor, because that was one sexy and deep voice, but somehow he managed to keep what was left of his composure, “ well Cas, I can already tell we’re going to be good friends,” with his trademark Winchester smile as they stared at each other.

He heard a throat clearing from behind and turned to see all four members of his family with one of their eyebrows raised. “Oh right sorry, Cas these are my adoptive parents Ellen and Bobby, my brother Sam, and my adoptive sister Jo, everyone this is Castiel” he said while still smiling.

“Yeah Dean we know, we just heard him say that dumbass,” Jo snorts.

“Joanna Beth be nice to your brother just for right now please.” Ellen warned as she gave Jo that look only mothers give. 

And Dean being forever a child, stuck his tongue out at Jo while Ellen wasn’t watching. “Well boy I think it’s time we get going so you can get situated and such,” Bobby says while patting Dean on the back.

“Ok I love you guys and will see you for dinner on sunday, and Sammy, promise me that if you need anything, and I mean anything at all just call me and I’ll come see you ok?”

“Ok Dean I promise, but I’ll probably be too happy about finally having my own room to be upset about anything.”

Dean laughs and pulls him into a hug, “ok squirt just don’t go be growing taller than me while I’m here alright?”

Sam pulls away from the hug laughing, “you and I both know that’s something I can’t promise.”

He takes turns hugging the rest of his family, and then they leave. He turns around to see Cas still standing in the middle of the small dorm room. 

“So Cas, wait sorry I never asked you if I could call you that, it’s just your name is kinda hard to say so I thought I’d shorten it, but I probably should have asked first.” Dean says with worry on his face thinking he already messed up and that his roommate hates him because Dean’s a drama queen. 

“No it’s fine I like it a lot. The only other nickname I have is Cassie from my brother Gabriel and I hate it so, really I should be thanking you for a better nickname.” 

“Well you’re welcome I guess,” Dean says with a shy smile. 

“So Cas, if we’re going to be friends I have to ask, do you like pineapple on pizza?”

Cas tilts his head in an adorable way and squints his eyes. “What does a pizza topping have to do with friendship?” He asked in a serious tone. 

“Nothing but humor me anyways.” Dean says while trying not to explode from the cuteness that is Cas.

“Then, no I don’t think it’s good, only meat should be on pizza.”

Dean is dead, he’s definitely dead, because he’s only 19, and he’s pretty sure this guy is his soulmate.

“You know what Cas, I think you and I will be a great pair of roommates.”

Cas smiles at him, “I think that as well Dean.”

He sits back down on the bed to read his book as Dean starts unpacking and arranging all his stuff. So, Dean has to share a tiny room with the most beautiful face he’s seen, with a voice that has no right to be as deep as it should. What could go wrong?


End file.
